A Weekend At A Lake House
by Skywalker121
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Erza and (eventually) Jellal all find themselves at a lake house as a reward for their last mission. With beds, car rides, culinary experiments, bikinis and some serious heat (and the sun as well *wink*) who just knows what may happen when some of Fairy Tail go out for a weekend at a lake house... Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It's me again! Yay! another story! this ones gonna be more than one chapter...

I hope it goes ok, and any and all review would be appreciated! (unless they r really very mean...)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. But boy do I wish I did...

Te he!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.

Prologue:

"Oi! Match brain!" came the loud should from across the guild hall.

A half naked ice mage with dark hair was currently walking towards the pink haired fire mage, perched on a wooden barstool with a blue winged cat at his side, his attention drawn away from a certain blond haired beauty to scowl at this new interruption from his rather lucid thoughts.

"Hey'a ice dick, looking for a fight!" He asks, his fists beginning to sizzle with fire and a grin curling his lips up to reveal his sharp white fangs.

"Who'ya calling 'ice dick' ya cock face!" He yells rushing across the guild hall, "Ice make-!"

"ENOUGH!" Comes a loud yell from a red haired angry eyed demon, who comes crashing down straight through the roof of the second floor and landed back down on the floor between the charging stripper and the defensive standing fire breather.

"E-e-er-" came the stammered reply from the two mages wearing wide eyed looks of complete and utter fear.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! If you two keep fighting, you'll set the guild hall on fire!" She yells, alternating her gaze of death between the two mages.

"If anyone's gonna toast this hall, it'll be that d-damn pyro," The dark haired mage stammered out, pointing an accusing finger at the other pink haired mage.

"HEY!" He yelled in retaliation, but stayed where he was in utter fear of the scarlet haired mage in armour.

"Why you both-!" She begins to yell, before her imminent death threat was interrupted by the guild halls flying open and a short blue haired script mage running in wearing a grin, and waving her hands in the air.

"Hey guess what you guys!?" She asked oblivious to the potential disaster that she had temporarily averted.

"What is it Lev?" asked the blonde hair celestial mage bonding up to her friends side to look over her shoulder.

"The people that you guys just did a job for came up to me and asked if I could give these to you!" She said, turning her blue head of hair to smile up at the taller mage, holding her hands out for the well endowed mage to see.

"Geeeh Luce, you gonna tell me or what?" The pink haired dragon slayer asks, sneaking away from the gaze of the requipping mage to stare over the blondes shoulder, acutely aware of the slight blush in her cheeks by his sudden proximity.

"Aye! Tell us Lucy!" The blue cat asks, taking a seat on her head.

"Erm… Sure," She stuttered, trying to focus on the words in front of her.

 _Thank you so much for all of the help that you have provided me! To show my appreciation I would like to invite you all to use my cabin on the lake for the weekend while I am away. The cabin has four bedrooms and comes with….._

THe blond haired mage didn't bother reading the rest, and with a shit-eating grin widening her face she yelled out to her teammates across the guild and the one standing painfully close behind her.

"Hey guys! the wierd director dude from our last mission wants to give us a weekend in his cabin on a lake!" She yells out, causing her two remaining teammates to come rushing towards her.

"No shit!" yells the now shirtless ice mage, tearing the paper from her hands.

"Ha!" laughs the fire mage, pushing him aside, "Nice try ice brain! This was the mission that YOU were too sick to go on! No way are you mooching off our reward!"

The dark haired mages' face paled as his eyes grew wide with shock. "b-but…" he stammers, but the armoured redhead interjects before he can begin a stream of stammered excuses.

"I agree entirely," she begins, turning towards the ice mage with a glare cold enough to send shivers down his spine. "It's not fair to let him take advantage of a mission that he didn't ever go on." she finishes, her words and eyes dripping with venom.

"Y-you're right Erza!" he begins, although he looks like he wants to argue. "I'll just go now." he sighs dejectedly, before exiting the guild in an aura of despair.

"Hey Levy!" the blond haired mage asks the petite blue haired girl beside her, "You should come to! We can share a room!" she squealed in excitement, "And since Gray isn't coming I guess you can pick one other person to come to!"

"But I thought it was only for people who had completed the mission?" the blued haired mage questioned cocking her head to the side. The red haired mage nodded in agreement, a contemplating look on her face.

"That's because the idiot had the nerve to speak back to me earlier," She nods in pride at her punishment for him, "We would love for you and someone else to come along!"

The gathered assembly stares at her in shock before unconsciously taking a step away in extreme fear for the grey eyed mage in front of them.

"O-ok!" The script mage agrees nervously, before looking around the guild hall. "But who should come with me…?"

"I will go with Levy!" Came a passionate yell from one of Levy teammates, "Let me go with you Levy!"

"No! Levy, choose me instead!" The other yelled, running towards her at full speed.

"Jet, Droy! Really you guys!" The blue haired mage laughs nervously as the two continue their alternation between arguing amongst themselves and pleading with her to choose him.

"I can't bring both of you! Plus I've already chosen…" She looks around quickly trying to find someone before this turned into a bloodbath. Her eyes lightened when she saw the dark iron mage sitting in a corner of the bar with his black exceed seated next to him. "Gajeel!" she yells cheerfully, drawing the intense gaze of the iron mage towards her lighter gray one.

"Ya sure." he responds unenthusiastically, turning his back to her, a private predatory smile sneaking on to his face when no one could see, the script mages two teammates glares attempting drill holes into the iron mages back.

"Well!" The starry eyed celestial mage explains happily, "Looks like we're all set! If we pack fast we can make it there tomorrow!"

"W-wait…" the salmon haired mage begins, his amber eyes going wide in fear, "If this is a cabin on a lake…. Are we by chance gonna need to take a b-boat there?" he stammers in fear.

"Aye!" grins the blue cat, smiling at the panicked look on his friends face.

"Come on Natsu," The blonde mages says encouragingly, "I promise that we will all have a great time!"

….

Oh yes... *evil grin* they most certainly will have a 'great time'...

I'll post a new chapter as soon as I find a moment to breathe, and I hope you all like it!

Thanks for reading!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker


	2. Chapter 2- Jellal and Erza

Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail

So here we go! Jellal and Erza! I mean, how hard can one lemon be?

It is I who walks the skies,

Skywalker.

* * *

Chapter 1:

JellalxErza

 **Jellal:**

He had been tracking them for a few hours now. Well not really them. More specifically _her_.

Her with her scarlet hair, glowing as brightly as the fire in her bewitching obsidian eyes.

Her with her armoured body and equally guarded heart. A heart more beautiful and caring than any he had known in his life, if one took the time to break down the walls she had build up around it.

Walls that HE had helped cause.

He winced as the memories came rushing back, just like every time.

There were times when he wished that he couldn't remember all of the terrible things he had done.

 _What was that saying again?_ he thought, _ignorance is bliss?_ _I suppose that it's true. But it's far too late for ignorance now_.

He shook his head of blue hair, and walked through the small town near the lake where they would be staying. According to their schedule, their train should be arriving in about five minutes.

Jellal continued walking through the crowded streets, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable out of his armour and clad now if a regular pair of black board shorts, a dark blue V neck T shirt, and large red ray bans to offer his eyes some protection from the sun. His hair was without a hood and was wild and free, the extraordinary colour gaining him some looks from the locals in the area, but some flirtatious looks from some of the girls, who eyed his well toned body with lust evident in their eyes. Jellal, however, remained oblivious to their hungry eyes.

He reached the train station, a small part of him wondering how in the world he had strayed from tracking down that random evil mage to stalking his… friend to her train station like a creeper.

But the larger part of him was more concerned with what in the name of FUCK Erza was wearing.

A short tight blue sundress showcased her luscious body, her large breasts stretching the material to perfection, the thin straps running up her milky shoulders, doing little to hold the top material up, causing an ample amount of cleavage to be exposed to his hungry eyes.

He somehow forced his eyes lower, down where the fabric cinched at her small waist before flowing out in waves over her hips, stopping mid thigh to showcase her smooth muscular thighs, down down down her endless legs to her cute matching blue flats with a little bow adorning the toes. Her hair was down, flowing endlessly down her back and over the tips of her breasts.

He wished he could muster up SOME bullshit about her 'vulnerability without her armour' and how she appeared more 'fragile'. But the truth way, armour or not, Erza could still shrivel a mans balls with her glare.

He stared at her again, a small mischievous smile on his face as he allowed himself a moment to let his fantasies run wild.

 _Erza…_

In his mind, the platform was empty. He'd walk over to her, slow and deliberate, and he wouldn't be wearing this bullshit disguise he was currently stuck with. He'd be back in his regular attire from Crime Sorcière. _She would be wearing the exact same thing_ , he thought with an evil grin. He'd walk up to her, taking the time to drink in the lust and anticipation in her eyes, before stopping right in front of her.

He'd take his hands and run it through the gorgeous scarlet locks that he had named her for, following it along down down down to her perfect ass where he'd pull her up to straddle his in the air, her legs hugging tightly to his waist and her wet… hot...

 _God damn it!_ If he kept this up, he was gonna blow it! Literally! _Damn it_! He needed to find a cold shower! And quick!

He turned away from her for a second to slightly adjust the noticeable bulge in his pants, before turning back to his goddess.

And that's when he noticed that he wasn't the only one staring at her.

…

 **Erza:**

Erza snapped her head to the side, causing her scarlet hair to whip out to the side. She could have sworn that she just heard a low growl coming from the mass of people on the train station platform. It sounded so… possessive…. and dangerous… Erza shivered, shaking her head quickly, proceeding to walk along the platform to where she was supposed to pick up their magic vehicle for the weekend.

The two dragon slayers, after stumbling off the train as quickly as their unsteady legs could carry them, collapsed on the ground, Gajeel cursing up a storm and Natsu making out with the ground, while Levy and Lucy had groaned in embarrassment. Erza had simply walked over to them, and kicked both their faces into the mud. After yelling about what morons they were and graciously listening to their pleas to never ride a moving vehicle again, she had allowed them the option to walk the 24 km to their lakeside cabin.

They were quick to agree to her graciousness, bolting away as quick as they could, their exceeds hot on their trails…. Without a map or any idea where to go. Levy and Lucy had rolled their eyes at the morons, and walked after them, complaining about what a long walk it was going to be.

Leaving Erza the task of picking up the magic vehicle.

The requiping mage took the time to scan out the area, a small but homely town with welcoming shops and kind looking people.

 _Good._ She thought, _This way there will be no need to fight on this vacation_. She thought back to all of the evil mages that she had vanquished in the past week. _Yes_ , she thought, a proud smile coming on to her face. _I have earned this vacat-_

"Erza…" came a low growl from the shadows of an alley behind a bakery. If the dark low growl hadn't filled her with such a deep _wanting_ , she may have stopped to buy some cake. Instead, she chose to follow the sound.

She walked into the deep shadows, her eyes attempting to adjust to the dark, eventually making out a lone figure leaning against the bricks of the walls.

"Jellal." She stated, her voice wavering slightly. "I was certain it was you on the platform." She states lowering her eyes to avoid his piercing lust filled gaze. His deep brown eyes making her insides clench in that all too familiar way.

"Erza," He says darkly, reaching a hand out and lifting her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "They were staring at you." He growls, pushing her roughly against the wall before pressing his lips to hers.

…..

 **Jellal:**

Her lips were as sweet as they looked. Soft… In such juxtaposition to her fierce words and hard armour. His hands pressed against the wall, caging her against him, as he pressed his hard body against hers. He groaned feeling all of her soft curves pressing into his hard body.

 _God_ , he thought, _she feels so fucking good_!

He pulled back, staring his gaze running over her vivacious body, is reason of anger bringing a snarl to his face.

"They were looking at you." He said in a low voice, "They were looking at you like they wanted to fuck you." his eyes hardened. "They shouldn't have been looking at what's _mine_." he said the last word as a snarl, his lips lowering to hers before she could formulate a response.

His lips pressed against hers, moulding the shape of his own against hers, as if he could brand his shape into her. _She'd be… Mine. She IS mine. I won't let anyone else touch her._

With that thought, he reached his hand out and grasped her luscious hair, fisting the mass roughly in his hands. He pulled her head back roughly, causing her to release a loud yelp, creating the perfect opening for him to slide his tongue into her mouth.

He moaned at the feeling, swallowing her small whine of shock for himself, sliding his tongue around the wet confines of her mouth. He felt a growl running through his chest and into her mouth when he felt her warm rough tongue sliding against his own, feeling the pleasure rushing through his body like an electric current, racking his body with humming arousal.

He tilted his head back and continued to kiss her senseless, his hands moving from the beautiful locks to her waist, gripping on to it. He yanked her body against his with more force, swallowing her moans for his own, his tongue stroking against her, dominating her in this particular art.

His hands moved up from her waist, coming just to rest under her large perfect breasts. Erza's mouth detached from his, as she rolled her head back against the brick wall.

"Je...ll….al…" Erza moaned softly, a quiet plea for him to continue his journey.

With that moan, Jellal's hands moved up on his own accord, covering her breast and gently squeezing, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from the red head.

Using his thumbs, Jellal pushed down on her hard nipples, causing her to yelp out as a rush of pleasure coursed through her.

Jellal's eyes, snapped up to her face, the burning gaze of his lust-filled eyes, drinking in the sight of her sweaty skin, eyes closed in pleasure, and her heaving chest, only pushing her breasts harder into his hungry hands.

He snapped his eyes shut, and took in shuddering breaths, every fibre of his being _aching_ to rip the flimsy piece of fabric off her and fuck her senseless against this wall.

To mark her, again and again.

Make her scream his name to the heavens.

God how he _fucking_ wanted her.

But… He couldn't just take what he wanted, no matter how badly he wanted it. The old Jellal, the one that haunted his scarlet haired desires'' worst nightmares, wouldn't have even considered how she felt, and would have taken her then and there. But he wasn't that person any more. He didn't _want_ to be.

Then why couldn't his hands move a SINGLE inch away from her magnetic assets? Why couldn't he calm the raging hard on, pressed roughly against her stomach between their two layers of clothes?

 _Alright, calm down_. he thought to himself, _just move your hands down slowly, then you'll be able to think again_. Using every ounce of his power and control, her forced his hand to move down an inch…. And brushed against her hard nipple through the fabric of her dress….

"Ahh… naaa…." Moaned Erza, her back arching in an attempt to bring his hand closer to her aching buds.

He lost hold of his control briefly, as he bent his knees and thrust his aching cock into the welcoming V between her thighs, dropping his hands to her hips, grinding her into his needy thrust.

 _God it would be SO hot.…._

 _It would be SO perfect…._

 _It would be so, right….._

 _But…. I don't want to hurt her. No. I have to stop._

He breathed deeply, clenching his teeth together and tightening his grip on her waist as he struggled to hold on to his sanity.

That's…. Better… he thought, _at least my hands are in a safer area._

If he wasn't trying SO hard to control this primal desire he may have grinned at the thought, there was no where on Erza that was a safe area, every inch of her was pure sexiness, from her flaming hair to her toes.

"Errrza.." He breathed out, squeezing his eyes farther shut. "You should go away… I don't want to hurt you… I don't want you to hate me…" While each word helped to settle reality into his subconscious, his desire was as hard as his cock. Like steel.

"Je...llal" She breathed out, the sound so needy, it caused his eyes to snap open, and gaze at her newly opened eyes, the brown a deep desire filled chocolate, with the everlasting fire burning in the depths of her gaze.

 _Damn… That heat, that fire, it scorched him to his very soul_ ….

"Jellal." She said once again, tilting her oh so tempting self towards him. "I want this," she moaned, running her tongue along his jaw, and he felt her smirk when he shivered. "I want _you_."

A good and noble man may have been able to walk away. They may have been able to resist this siren and save her virtue. Now, Jellal had improved much from his evil self, he was kinder and followed the right path. But did this make him good and noble?

No way in hell.

…...

 **Erza:**

Erza let out a loud moan, that was quickly swallowed up by his waiting mouth as his lips crushed against hers. This time, Erza opened her mouth quickly, anxious for his tongue down his throat. He did not disappoint. The smooth rough muscle rubbed sensuously against her own, encouraging hers to stroke back, she did, hesitantly at first, but his loud moans and the bursts of pleasure coursing through her encouraged her plenty.

He growled into her mouth when she decided to lightly suckle on his tongue, and Erza had to shift her legs together in an attempt to stop the desperate rapid throbbing that had enveloped her nether regions.

"Jellal, please!" She gasped out when he moved his head to lightly suckle on her neck, carefully moving his head around, so he could kiss every inch of her skin. he could reach.

She felt his other hand creep slowly up her leg, starting from her knee. She briefly wondered how his hand had gotten from her waist to her knee, but then decided that she didn't care. As long as it continued its journey upward at that same speed.

But no, his hand decided to take its time, sliding slowly against her smooth legs, igniting a trail of fire that branched out to spread to her whole body. Her core tingled with liquid fire, wetness leaking through her thin red pantiesand sticking to her soft inner thighs. She winced with embarrassment when she felt his hot hand come into contact with the wetness that had begun to flow down the inside of her thighs. She felt him halt all movement, and his mouth freeze on her collarbone.

"Erza," he gasped, his lips pulling back to reveal his teeth, "Y-you… You're…" He couldn't finish. She let out a small (slightly embarrassing) whimper. Her body felt like it was on fire, her nerves were buzzing, and every cell in her begged for that hand to continue its journey upwards.

He didn't disappoint.

With a low growl rumbling against her neck, his hand finished its treacherous journey, two shuddering fingers pressing against the soaked lace with reverence and his teeth biting gently against the junction between her neck and shoulder.

Erza felt a small whimper leave her as her body was filled with unimaginable pleasure and aching.

"Jellal," She whispered, trying to put her longing into those two beautiful syllables, his low moan speaking how much he wanted her.

With that low sound, he slid a finger beneath the thin barrier,

"Jesus… Erza…" He snarled, "You're so fucking… wet.." Erza found that she couldn't respond, her body filled with fire, and her hips tilting up towards his heavenly finger.

His hand fisted the flimsy material of her panties, and with a harsh pull, they were no ore than a scrap of lace. Erza watched in rapt awe as he raised his hand to his face, inhaling deeply through his nose,

"You smell so good..." He growled, "And these," He held her shredded panties in front of her chest. "Are mine." He finished, pocketing the scarlet scrap, before moving his hand right back to her throbbing heat, much to Erza's delight.

She felt as he stroked a finger through her wetness, letting out a loud moan of open mouthed pleasure when the rough pad of his finger rubbed against her aching nub. She then felt his finger tease the her opening with his forefinger. Erza moaned and rocked her hips suddenly, forcing his finger past the initial tightness at her opening and into her wet heat.

She felt him stiffen against her, "MotherFUCKING hell Erza... So wet...So hot... So TIGHT... Fuck, I want you.." The words causing a loud needy sound to burst involuntarily from her sweet lips, only to be topped by the load cry when he began moving his finger inside her, stroking along the walls and thrusting in and out, soon adding a second finger, adding to the magical sensations coursing through the scarlet haired mage.

"Jellal!" She screamed when she felt his thumb press roughly against her throbbing clit, pleasure racing through her body, the inferno in her rising to unimaginable degrees.

"Come on baby," He whispered in her ear, licking over the shell, causing a shiver to rack her body. "Rock that body and ride my fingers," She whimpered at his words, tentatively rolling her hips against the two fingers inside of her. She cried out at the pleasure, and begins to bounce wildly against his long fingers, he covered breast bouncing with ever harsh thrust of her hips. His thumb rubbing circling and rubbing her clit with a delicious amount of pressure.

Erza could feel her orgasm rising like a tide, a huge wave.. Ready to break at any moment...

"JELLLLAAALLL!" She let out a loud scream when he touched a specific spot inside her, sending her over the edge as the liquid fire erupted inside her, spreading through her entire body, blanking her mind until she knew nothing but pure pleasure.

 **Jellal:**

He watched her eyes flutter open, her body remaining limp with pleasure. His cock throbbed from looking at her.

 _Jesus… She was so beautiful…_

He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, the sleepy pleasure sending his little remaining blood to his aching cock.

She smiled then, a slow lazy smile, that brought one of his own unbidden to his face.

Her smile soon shifted into a sexy smirk, a new light in her eyes telling him that it was his turn next… but not quite yet.

His smile turned into a grin,

 _God this woman..._

"Come on then," She said with a smirk, and a glint in her eyes. "We should go get that car." She paused as she walked out of the shadowed alleyway, looking over her shoulder at the light, warm, inviting windows of the bakery and cakery that they had fooled around behind. "But first…"

 _She's so beautiful..._

Jellal watched as she walked towards the bakery, a grin stretching across his face. He put on the god awful sunglasses to hide the lust in his eyes from her glowing radiance, quickly adjusting his steel cock in his pants to make his desire for her slightly less prominent.

 _I'd follow her..._

Then with a hard, cock, a light heart, a shit eating grin and scarlet panties in his pocket, he stalked after his scarlet haired temptress.

 _To the end of the world…_

 _And then whatever comes after._

* * *

Holy.

Mother.

Of.

Fuck. This chapter was a couple of screaming bitches. I am so dead right now... And this basically turned into complete and utter fuckery. So my most sincere and humble apologize for the shittiness of this chapter... More than usual I mean.

Also, I'm sorry for being such a cock tease, (or am I? *evil face*) but I swear they will finish what they started in the next chapter! If Jellal doesn't crash the car (yes, he'll be driving... a little bit distracted...*evil face*)

And Erza will not be a pile of neediness...

Thanks to the FIRST TWO reviews I got! YAY! It makes me so happy!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.


	3. Chapter 3- Jellal and Erza

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Erza:**

"Erza Scarlet?" A snide question was asked by a small man with a large nose hidden behind a clipboard.

"That's me," she replied with a smile.

"I see…" The man said, his eyes wandering down to her large curves.

Erza jumped slightly at the feeling of a large heavy arm draping comfortingly over her shoulders. She turned her head, nearly smacking into Jellal's chiseled jawline. His eyes were deadly glaring at the man in front of her for some reason or other.

When she turned back to look at the man, she had found that he was gone.

"Did he go to get the car already?" She asked turning towards Jellal's far too innocent expression.

"I guess he must have." He shrugged, making no move to remove his arm from her shoulders. Not that Erza was complaining.

"Now that's efficient service." Erza stated with a fierce nod of her fiery head, oblivious to Jellal sighing quietly in exasperation.

"H-here you go m-miss.." Came the stammered reply from the short man, who had just returned with their magic vehicle waiting on the side of the curb. Erza looked at the man puzzled,

"Are you alright?" She asked, her mind racing to evil guilds and sword battles, but the man nodded fast.

"Y-yes… I'm fine… Have a nice visit!" he squeaked out, before running back behind the counter.

"What a peculiar man.." Erza pondered out loud. "He looked almost as if he had seen some kind of ghost. Do you think we ought to check it out?" She turned towards him, with a puzzling look on her face, only increasing at his amused chuckle.

"I think he'll be alright, besides, you're on vacation." he leaned in closer to her. "And you're supposed to relax." His proximity caused her to shudder.

"Hmmm…" She hummed, giving up on the formation of actual words.

"God Erza… You smell like strawberries…. I can't get enough." He whispered out, licking the shell of her ear.

"You gonna tell me why you left me hard and aching for you back there? Knowing you, you have some sort of devious little plan…" His words reminded her of her idea back in the alleyway. It helped jolt her out of her lust filled self.

She broke away from his tongue and heavy arm, feeling a chill with the loss of him so close.

He'll be close enough soon, she reminded herself, and evil glint coming into her eyes. A demonic look usually reserved for those about to face her swords. But in Jellal's case...

She smirked.

With a sly look over her shoulder, she sauntered over to the passenger side of the magic vehicle.

"You drive." She said, laughing softly at his shocked face. She rarely let anyone drive.  
He approached cautiously, as if fearful. Not that she could blame him, the great Titania rarely showed mercy.

She sat in the passenger side of their magic vehicle, watching as Jellal fit himself with the SE, with a wary look lingering in his eyes.

She did have to admit that he was a good driver, his magic power on par if not higher than her own.

She even felt herself relax a little bit, and for the first portion of the drive she could just enjoy the beautiful scenery surrounding the lake...

 **On a windy road some kilometers up:**

" _This is taking too longggggg..." The salmon haired mage complained._

" _Aye..." came the reply from the blue flying cat, looking exhausted from flying to long._

" _Ya..." agreed the scowling raven haired wizard, "Isn't there some shortcut or something?"_

" _We are simply following the map." the serious faced exceed replied. "The map that YOU two forgot."_

" _We can't help if we were a hurry!" yelled Gajeel._

" _Ya! Erza looking at us like we stole her last piece of cake!" agreed Natsu, his eyes widening as he remembered how livid she had been._

 _"I personally can't believe that she LIED and told us there was another way to get to the cabin other than a boat." Gajeel whined._

 _Levy turned to look at him, "Well she didn't lie. There was another way to get here other than a boat." she points out calmly, turning back to the front._

 _"SHE DIDN'T TELL US THAT IT WAS A BOAT AND A CAR RIDE!" Gajeel shouted back, crossing his arms in childish anger._

 _"I just didn't know it would take so longggg." Natsu whined out._

 _Lucy gave him a harsh glare from where she stood a few feet in front with Levy by her side._

" _It's you own fault you know. Just cause you two wimps couldn't handle taking a car."_

" _Who you calling a wimp!" Came the unanimous reply from the two dragon slayers, a deadly glare in their eyes. Levy and Lucy however simply turned their heads to face them with an annoyed glare, before turning back towards the road and the many kilometers ahead of them._

 _Behind them, two sets of eyes fell unbidden to the round succulent asses practically thrown in the dragon slayers faces._

 _Gajeel bared his teeth, his eyes sliding up every perfect inch of the short haired blue mage in front of him, imagining that succulent flesh sliding up against his cock, while his hands-_

 _He looked away before his imagination, and... things... got out of hand._

 _Natsu, was slightly more confused when he found himself unable to remove his eyes from the large curve of Lucy's rear, showcased by light blue shorts. He was even more confused when he felt a harsh hot wanting, scorching his flesh like his hottest flames. He tore his eyes away to frown in confusion to these... primal... feelings within him. He gazed at the road pondering, when he saw a magic vehicle speeding past them at unimaginable speeds, drawing the attention of all the other mages. Six pairs of eyes gazed in bewilderment._

" _W-was that..." started Lucy, "ERZA!?" she finished jumping to try and see the vehicle again._

" _W-with JELLAL driving?!" asked Gajeel with wide eyes._

" _When could she have met Jellal again?!" questioned Lily._

" _They liiiiiikkkkkeeee each other!" giggled Happy, a blush forming on his blue cheeks._

 _Natsu seemed to be trying to contain his excitement. "Does this mean that I can fight Jellal now?!" A huge grin broke across his face, "I'm all fired-"_

" _JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!" yelled an angry Lucy. "No way am I losing more rent money to pay for you getting your ass handed to you!"_

" _I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY LINE!" pouted Natsu rather loudly. "You just interr-"_

" _get over it." scowled Lucy._

" _I can take blue-hair on anytime! And if salamander can't do it, then I'm more then happy to show him how a TRUE dragon slayer fights!" grinned Gajeel, striking his fist against his hand._

" _Whaddya mean by that iron breath!?" shouted Natsu, shoving his face towards Gajeels, his fists beginning to light up in flames._

" _You wanna fight flame brain?" replied Gajeel with a smirk and evil glint in his eyes, his fists hardening._

" _C'mon Natsu, you can fight later." stated Lucy, dragging the pouting Natsu along by the arm._

" _I'll fight you too Lucy. With you AND salamander on a team, he may stand a better chance!" yelled Gajeel, taking a step forward._

" _C'mon Luce!" replied Natsu, "Let's kick his ass!" which resulted in a harsh tug forward by the celestial mage._

" _Ummm... I really don't think that's a good idea..." laughed Levy nervously, a sweat drop forming on her brow, reaching out tentatively to grab Gajeels solid forearm._

 _She felt his muscles jerk once before softening under her touch, and he turned to look at her with a soft look in his eyes, before turning back to Natsu._

"Eh, _I couldn't bother with you. And we still have a shit ton to walk." he said, walking away, causing Levy's soft hand to slide down his arm, until it was engulfed by his own strong hand. "Let's get going shrimp. I don't have time to waste." and pulling her along by her hand, the firm grip giving no indication of ever letting go._

 _Patherlily, who spied their clasped hands and Levy's cute blush, grinned proudly at Gajeel, and moved up to fly next to Happy._

 **Back on the Road...**

Jellal looked at Erza out of the corner of his eye for the millionth time again today. Her beautiful scarlet hair whipped in the wind, her angelic face turned towards the sun, eyes closed a coy smile on her face.

 _She looks like an angel..._ though Jellal, nearly driving into the ditch from staring at her in awe. _My own personal angel... So pure and perfect... I feel like she cleanses me with every breath she takes._

 _Every time she smiles at me I feel the weight of my sins lessen. Maybe even one day this fiery angel can set me, a demon, free again._

 _We certainly make quite a pair,_ he smiled, _the fairy angel and the demon... That's not one you hear everyday..._

The scenery was breathtaking, but looked average next to Erza's magnificence. It was the zenith of summer, and the world seemed to be content with itself. The pearl blue sky glowed in the midday sun, giving views of beautiful rolling hills and a stunning horizon line. Green leaves topped towering cedars, matching the soft grass on the ground.

Grass soft enough to lay down Erza and make-

Jellal coughed, focusing his attention on the road ahead of him, and of course at the bodacious beauty by his side.

He wondered what on earth she could be planning, knowing the coy smile either promised bloody pain or decadent pleasure.

He sincerely hoped for the latter...

"Jellal. You will need to take this exit. It's then a few kilometers on a dirt road before reaching the cabin by the meadow." she read off the sheet, crossing her legs.

That slight movement caused her already short skirt to ride up even shorter on her legs, and he nearly missed the turnoff.

On the wide, well maintained dirt road the green trees stretched out along the side, giving the road a soft greenlit glow. A peaceful and serene feeling washed over him, and the magic vehicle slowed down as a result of his magic power calming down along with him.

Well, maybe not all of him...

His cock was still hard as rock, and Erza's coy smile and bare legs were not helping that problem.

Then he remembered.

HIs pocket seemed to burn with the memory of the _soaked_ scarlet panties in his pocket. And how he got them...

His hand tightened on the SE stick, and he struggled to contain a growl in his throat.

While his eyes were distracted by the reminiscence memories of their hot encounter, he didn't notice Erza flash a sly look his way, before leaning over.

He jumped when he felt her lips make contact with his neck, her soft lips melding to his skin, massaging the tissue gently, causing sparks to catch and a slow burn to erupt under his skin.

"E-Erza..." he stuttered, "What-?"

"Don't mind me," she whispered coyly against his neck, her moving lips and hot breath sending shivers down his spine. "Just focus on the road..."

 _Ya right_ , thought Jellal, moaning softly as her tongue came out to play, teasing the skin of his neck and jawbone. _It'll be a miracle if I don't crash the car_.

But he seemed to be getting a lifetime's worth of miracles in the afternoon alone...

So why not push his luck?

But before he could think anymore, he felt her hand slide down down down his shirt covered chest, drawing dangerously close to his erection, but the little tease ran her hand back up, under his shirt. Blazing fire following the path of his hand as it explored the rigid lines of his abs, before sliding up to his hard pectorals, brushing over his nipple with her thumb. He let out a moan when he felt her lightly suck on her neck, and let out a low growl when she bit down almost strong enough to draw blood.

"Erza..." he growled out, his knuckles turning white on the SE stick, as he struggled not to fuck what would happen to their lives and the magic vehicle, but rather grab her and kiss her senseless.

She let out a throaty purr, the sound so delectably sensual, his vision wavered for a moment, and any remaining blood in his brain that may have been supplying some resistance to this insane(ly hot) plan of Erzas rushed south to pool in his cock, leaving a wake of arousal as it went.

He would have spoke, were it not for that hand of hers running down his chest and intensifying that arousal as her hand slid inch by torturous inch down his abdomen...

And down...

And down...

And she squeezed.

"Fuck!" Yelled Jellal, the curse bursting its was unbidden from his mouth, as her hand stroked him through his board shorts. The board shorts offered little resistance to her wandering hand, and the pressure of it.

She rubbed up and down, palming his erection with firm strokes.

Strong and unyielding... Just like her armour.

Gentle and vulnerable... Just like her heart.

And giving him unimaginable amounts of pleasure... Just like _all_ of her.

She moved her hand back up to the now tight string ties holding his shorts up. With a firm tug, they came undone, and he let out a breath of apprehension, his minds eye trying to distracted from the road with his vivid fantasies.

He shivered when he felt her rough tongue stroke his ear playfully, feeling the hot words of her sexy rasping voice.

"You just focus on the road.. "

She began to lick a hot trail down his jaw, ghosting over his lips teasingly, laughing softly when his own opened in a desert plea for her lips on his own. She continued to the section of his muscular chest exposed to her by the hipster V neck of his T-shirt.

I'll just focus on you.." She finished, sucking gently on the junction between his collarbones before ducking her head down to where his steel erection yearned for her touch.

He growled when he felt her teeth pull the elastic waistband of his shorts, his hand clenching desperately on the SE shift.

"Erza..." he moaned, desperately fighting off the urge to abandon the shift and fist her scarlet locks and shove her head down to his aching cock.

She made his blood boil... Every muscle was tense as she finally exposed his dripping cock.

When she ran her hand up his bare cock, she let out a breathy sigh, that almost had him exploding along with the one gentle touch.

Then, the little minx decided to use her mouth.

She dragged her bristled tongue from the base to the tip, the soft skin dragging up along her expedition.

"Er...za.." He growled out to her, an order, a plea, to never stop.

She ignored him for the most part, focusing her attention on the bulbous head and weeping slit.

He let out a low moan, when her tongue pushed at his slit, massaging the opening with smooth rhythmic strokes, lapping up the drops of precum like a cat.

"Erza," His voice was a dark order. "I-I need..."

"Need what Jellal?" She purred out, moving to rub the underside of his dick with her tongue, the words and feelings causing his teeth to clench.

"Suck me, Erza." He ground out harshly, a dark feeling coming over him, like when he was possessed by Zeref in the Tower of Heaven. Only this time, it was so much deeper.. Darker... And primal.

"Mhmmmm, " Erza moaned out at his words, complying with his wish, and sucking the head into her waiting mouth.

" FUCK!" yelled Jellal, bucking a little more into her mouth, a flash of pleasure blinding him for a brief second. When his vision came to, he found the magic vehicle drifting off to the shoulder. With a jerky move, he straightened the vehicle, causing her mouth to slide down and take more of him into her mouth.

He growled out at the delicious sensation of her sucking, arousal and pleasure racing through his body like a fire as burning as her hair.

He groaned out when he felt the pressure in her mouth increase, but slide back up his cock, before releasing him with an audible _pop_.

Despite how he tried to contain it, he let out a low whine, when she exposed his saliva coated cock to the crisp air.

 _God he wanted... No. It was beyond that. He NEEDED her. All of her..._

His hungry eyes watched as she swung a leg over the console and his hips, settling her self on his lap, leaning slightly to the side, so he could still see the road.

Mother of FUCK! She couldn't possibly... Is she really? he wondered in a slightly disoriented matter, truly not minded if she decided to.

She moved again, running his cock through his slit.

And she.

Was.

 _Soaking_.

Wet.

"Shit, Erza!" he moaned out, eyes desperately scanning the road ahead for some sign of the cabin.

He began panting, becoming drunk on the sweet smell of strawberries emanating from her.

She shifted slightly and he felt his cock push slightly into her entrance.

"FUCKKKK! Erza! Jesus... We can't... I can't drivve... Erza!" He pleaded, despite how his body pleaded for her to continue.

"C'mon Jellal..." She teased out, slightly breathless. "Don't you use Heavenly Body Magic? Because it sure is working..."

"Hmmm.." He moaned out, a grimace on his face as she sunk his tip farther in her tight _,_ wet heat. "I think you've always... had that magic..." He wasn't lying. If anyone had Heavenly Body Magic, It was Erza... Her delicious form could put men under magic far more powerful than any of his spells.

"Mmmmm... Jellal..." Erza moaned, rocking her hips and taking him deeper. Another flash of pleasure blinded Jellal. He felt as though his body had been lit with a live wire. Crackles of electricity flashed all over his body, as she took him him deeper and deeper.

Jellal was so focused scanning ahead to find the cabin so he could finally park and fuck her like the savage he was, he didn't notice the pothole in his path... Until he ran straight into it..

The car-and everything in it- bounced. And for Erza, that little bounce bounced her _deep_ on his cock.

"SHIT! ERZA!" Jellal cried out, baring his teeth in extreme pleasure. It felt soooo good inside her... She was hot... She was wet... And _Jesus_ , she was tight.

He looked at her face, seeing only a brief grimace of slight discomfort on her angelic face. If he were not so close to losing like a kid, he may have chuckled at her fireceness. _Leave it to Erza to make it look like nothing_.

After a moment or two, her face morphed into a mask of pleasure, and she tentatively rolled her hips against his in a slow sexy movement, arching her back and rolling her hips slowly forward. She let out a soft moan, her eyes falling shut in pleasure.

Jellal let out a growl, as a burst of electric pleasure flashed over his eyes, blinding him for the unkept time on this road.

When his vision finally cleared, the first thing he noticed was Erzas face: head tilted back, eyes closed, dark long lashes brushing over flushed cheekbones, and pointing down to her slightly parted cherry-covered lips.

Once finally managing to tear his eyes away from that angelic sight, he glanced briefly to the road, to make sure that they weren't free falling off a cliff, before flashing his eyes back to Erza: Her long creamy neck, leading down to her _\- Wait_ , Jellal quickly yet reluctantly glanced back to the road, seeing a quaint little house and a small meadow for parking.

With a growl of relief and pleasure when he felt her repeat her earlier action in a far more bold manner, he swerved off the road, parking in the middle of the meadow, feeling her jiggle and bounce atop his dick.

She was half moaning and half laughing when he tore off the SE strap a kicked open the door, unable to care about damaging anything when he was balls deep inside his fiery Erza.

 _His. She was always his. She would always be_...

His hands grabbed her juicy ass, carrying her out of the car, slamming the door shut with his foot, all the while staying within Erza.

He was already desperately humping into her before her back hit the side of the door.

With her pressed against the car, he began to thrust into her roughly and savagely, any fleeting notion of being gentle, completely overpowered by this tidal wave of lust that she had built up inside of him.

His lips were pulled back, his teeth clenched in a harsh snarl, matching her wild moans with low groans and deep growls, with the feeling of a million wet tongues lapping his cock in a tight hot suction that nearly drove him insane.

Shifting her weight to one hand, his other moved up to her long scarlet hair, using it as a handle to tilt her head back giving him access to her neck. He ran his tongue along her neck, feeling her pulse flutter wildly beneath his probing tongue. He let out a groan at the feeling of her pulse hidden only by her sweet strawberry skin.

He felt the sizzling electricity reach a boiling current, and he knew that he wouldn't last long at this pace.

Abandoning her hair, he trailed his hand down beneath her dress, finding her slick clit and rubbing it furiously.

"JELLAL!" She screamed out, tightening her walls around him.

"Erza!" He answered her plea, thrusting into her at random angles, trying to find that spot that would make her-

"AHHHH! JELLALLLL!" She screamed, her back arching suddenly up, pressing her breasts against him.

"Erghh," He growled out some inhuman sound, quickening the pace of his thumb and his hips, hitting her spot with dead on accuracy.

She began gasping and screaming, her legs tightening into vices around his hips.

"J-jellal.." She moaned out, opening her eyes to look at him in a hazy cloud of lust, "I'm gonna-" She gasped out "I need! JELALLL!" She cried out her wet sheath tightening incredibly around his cock.

"ERRZA!" He roared out pulling out of her, his own orgasm rushing through hiss body and blinding his sight, and he came, releasing long hot ropes of cum on her legs and scarlet mound.

Erza moaned softly at the warm feeling on her legs, panting for breath. She let her head fall back, her weight now entirely supported by the arm holding her ass, which was soon joined by Jellals other hand. Jellal panted as well, burying his face in the nook of her neck while the last sparks of electricity buzzed and faded out.

Once the last of the electric pleasure had faded from his body, Jellal felt a deeper lower more languid pleasure fill his being. He felt as if he could take out all of Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros single handedly.

 _Jesus_ , he thought, _is this how Natsu alway feels? I can't imagine him after fucking bunny girl_...

He was brought back to reality by Erza gently stroking his hair. He lifted his head smiling back at the loving smile on her face. She brought her hands to his jaw and cupped his face, puling him in for a soft kiss, spreading more of that deeper pleasure.

"Erza..." He whispered against her lips.

 _I love you. I always have._

...

 **Erza:**

Erza looked back towards the forest to where Jellal had reluctantly left, knowing that Natsu and the others would be here soon, only after getting her to promise that they could meet again sometime before they left.

A small smile came to her face, and she walked up the wooden steps to the cabin. She turned to look at the green trees, trembling in the slight breeze, glowing with the bright sunlight.

"I know." She spoke to the empty trees. "I love you too, Jellal."

And with that, the requipping mage with scarlet hair turned into the peaceful wooden cabin.

* * *

Hellllllloooooo everyone! Sooooo remeber when I promised a less shitty chapter... ya well life sucks dicks, sorry... I'll try to become a better writer for our next couple... But no promises *wink*

PLEASE do NOT try this at home. Both Jellal and Erza and professional mages. And until ur as badass as EITHER of them, please don't try this, cause its really not safe in the slightest...

So... stay tuned for Levy and Gajeel! (and please review! it means a lot! *someone yells at skywalker to get a life*)

Thanks for reading!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker


	4. Chapter 4- Gajeel and Levy

**Levy:**

Levy sighed again, scanning the trees ahead of them for some indication as to the whereabouts of this cabin.

Her feet were killing her; the strappy red sandals not made for long walks on the road.

Her head was killing her; it was made to take in words, not the sound of dragon slayers bickering.

 _Speaking of dragon slayers_... Levy thought, raising her eyes to the mane of black hair standing in front of her. Her hands twisted around themselves, as if desperately trying to compensate for the warm heat from the phantasm of Gajeels hand.

His grip had been strong and rough, like one would expect of the Iron Dragon Slayer, yet an underlying trace of softness and gentleness emanating from his grip.

He had kept his eyes forward, and had remained his stoic silent stereotype. Yet, when Levy had peeked up through her lashes, she had noticed the slightest of red staining his cheeks. Whether it had been the blazing sun scorching overhead, or... Something else... She would never know.

She only knew, that she missed it. And the slightly meaner side of her pouted at Natsu for ramming into Gajeel and breaking their contact, a contact that he had not reinitiated, due to his constant bickering with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Lily had seemed to sigh in displeasure with Levy, and had informed them that he had heard about a kiwi plantation a few miles on, with some beaeutiful rivers leading into the lake. To Happy's obvious enjoyment as well, the rivers were well stocked with an assortment of fish.

Needless to say, the two exceeds would be gone until the next day.

Without Lily to talk to, and Lucy bickering along with Natsu and Gajeel, Levy had plenty of time to thoughts.

She had spent most of the walk admiring the beautiful green trees that lined the dirt road, contrasting beautifully against the blue of the sky.

She spied a brown building amongst the trees with a magic vehicle parked rather haphazardly in a clearing near the front. The building itself was nothing spectacular, a dark wooden structure with a low porch topped with rocking chairs and smaller tables. A short set of stairs let up to a homely looking door, and Levy followed the cabin up a small set of windows to a triangular roof topped with a chimney already spewing smoke.

Erza must be cooking.

God help them all...

"C'mon Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "We're already here, maybe you can go fight the lake and give the rest of us some peace."

For reasons Levy would never understand, Natsu seemed to cheer right up by this, and dropped his backpack and his shirt, running off in the direction that probably smelled of water.

"N-Natsu!" yelled Lucy, looking down in anger at the pile of stuff he had so carelessly left. "PICK UP YOUR STUFF AT LEAST!". With that, the stellar mage ran after him (Luckily not having any stuff to carry as Erza had volunteered to take hers and Levys bags. And with her enormous mountain of luggage, there was no room for either of the Dragon Slayers' light backpacks)

"What an idiot." complained Gajeel, turning to look at Levy. "C'mon shrimp. Let's go check this place out..."

"Sure!" Levy smiled, following him up the slightly creaky wooden steps and into the warm welcoming house. She looked about her in wonder at the small quaint room before her.

From the doorway the room was divided in a living room on the far left, with a couch, two chairs and a loveseat surrounding a small glass coffee table. Behind the small lounge were a set of wooden stairs leading up to the upstairs loft. To their immediate left sat a small closet and shelf for shoes and coats, which Levy and Gajeel quickly disposed themselves of. They padded their way across the smooth wooden floors towards the kitchen that rested near the back of the building. The kitchen was small but well equipped, a part island bar attached to the far left wall, sandwiching the kitchen itself in a small narrow strip of space. A small space currently occupied by a certain red haired requipping mage who was humming happily and pulling out a tray of what once might have been muffins...Once they stopped flaming...

"Levy! Gajeel!" Erza explained with a terrifyingly calm and joyus smile. "You're just in time to try my chocolate chip muffins!"

Levy felt a cold dose of fear slide through her body and by the way she felt Gajeel tremble beside her, he felt the same. Levy felt a pang in her chest. She knew what she needed to do.

 _I'm sorry Gajeel_... She thought sadly, _I didn't want this to happen_...

"I'm sorry Erza!" Levy began, "Lucy and I ate on the road. But Gajeel and Natsu were to busy arguing, and I'd rather save those... delicacies for our comrades who didn't eat..." She finished her betrayal with a sniffle and a pitying look at Gajeel.

Gajeel remained motionless for a second, before turning his head slowly, as if his neck were made of rusty iron, a wide angry grin stretched across his face, the muscle under his eye ticking in annoyance and uncontained fear. He opened his mouth, undoubtedly to call out the bluff that Levy was initiating. Luckily for Levy though, Erza came through.

Vaulting straight over the partial-island, Erza pulled Levy against her apron clad bosom, patting her softly on the back.

"Of course Levy! Your noble wishes shall not be put to shame!" Levy winced at feeling her air cut off, but also deeply relieved beyond cohesion.

"Bu-!" Gajeel started, yet was cut off due to the fierce Titanias lightning fast speed. Before he could utter out a single complaint, Erza had one of her death contraptions in hand, and shoved in Gajeels mouth. He made a sound of gagging, and a look of utter terror entered his face. Levy could only imagine the terrible pain that he must be suffering. Still, she could not bear to take his place.

"There you are, you poor boy!" Erza said, leaving his cheeks stuffed and his taste buds likely dead. "I'll leave some here for you, and give the rest to Natsu!" She said brightly, leaving several of her poisonous muffins on the counter. "I'll even make you all dinner! I do believe I pasted a grocery store on my way over..." She finished, pondering as to where exactly it had been.

"It was next to the bakery," Levy remembered, snapping her fingers. She looked with confusion as Erzas face turned as red as her hair.

"Y-yes.." Erza stammered out. "The bakery! Of course!"

With that, Erza hurried down the steps near the back of the room, that Levy could only assume lead to the lake.

The instant she was out of sight, Gajeel spat the half eaten 'muffin' out of his mouth, before falling to his knees and gagging.

Levy winced at the poor state Gajeel was in: His face pale and pulled tighter than a bowstring, his whole body shaking in uncontainable anguish, and his eyes squeezed shut to block out the pain.

"I-I'm sorry," Levy managed to get out, backing away when she saw him tower to his full height- still shaking, now in rage it looked like.

Her preparations to defend herself, however, were very much in vain as the effort of standing was apparently too great for the Iron Dragon Slayer, as he collapsed once again, and now lay whimpering lying on his side.

"You..." He rasped out, turning to open his eyes accusingly at her, "Bitch!"

"I really am sorry Gajeel!" Levy started, crouching down to him. She reached a hand out tentatively and rubbed the side of his head.  
 _His hair is so soft..._ Levy mussed, as her gentle inquisitive touches quickly turned into smooth confident petting motion, starting at the beginning of his hairline next to his temple then running the silky black strands through her fingers until they reached the back of his head, then repeating the same journey.

His eyes had fallen closed again, and Levy couldn't help but notice how his handsome features had softened slightly, making her sigh to herself. His lips were slightly parted. They looked so hard, yet soft at the same time, and she just wanted to taste t-

Levy shook her head quickly to eliminate the dangerous path that her thoughts were headed. _It's a hopeless dream, that's all_. She thought, removing her hand, _It's not like he'd ever see me as more than a friend. A weak one at that._

"C'mon, Gajeel!" She said, trying to ignore the depressing thoughts that were attempting to slither their way into her mind. "Let's- Eeep!" She gasped as he dragged her hand back to his head.

"Don't go..." He muttered, _probably half delirious from the pain_ , Levy thought sadly. But his words undoubtedly sent a shock of happiness through her, and she smiled, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Unfortunately, her attempts were to no avail

It was to no avail, though. Gajeels' hand reminded firm over hers, dragging her fingers over his soft cheek bones, and down to his lips, where he held them there for a heartbeat, then pressed a soft kiss to her fingertip.

Levy let out a small gasp when she saw the tip of his pink tongue drag bristly over the tip of her finger. The small gasp soon shifted in the tinniest whimper, as Gajeel dragged her finger into his mouth before biting down on the tip of, sending a flow of arousal down between her legs. When he started sucking lightly, Levy couldn't help it: she moaned.

Levy felt his movements halt when the sound pierced the air. He gently ran his hand up her arm until it twined around the back of her neck.

With a harsh tug, and a soft squeak Levy found herself lying across against his chest, her small breasts pressed against his warm chest. Even though Gajeel had forgoed his common metal studded jacket for a plain black tee that hugged his absolutely drool worthy body, Levy could still feel the rock hard warmth of his pectoral muscles.

His arms had snaked around her, one around her tiny waist, and the other sliding up her back and neck before tangling in her shoulder length blue locks.

The close proximity was making Levys arousal pound in time with her racing heart, and she was positive that Gajeel would feel her soaking folds through their many layers of clothing.

She ducked her head against his chest, desperate to hide her bright red face, but reluctant to move away from him just yet.

The hand in her hair, tugged sharply until her face was exposed and she was staring into his piercing red eyes.

She watched said eyes widen, as he took in her red face and mussed hair. She watched in embarrassment as his teeth clenched in response to his nostrils flaring. Then it hit her.

 _Dear god..._ Levy though in fear, squishing her legs as close together as they could go, _Can he... smell me!?_

"Gehee, shrimp," Gajeel grinned out, pulling her head closer to his. "You sure smell good when your wet..."

"G-Gajeel!" Levy gasped out, trying to break away from his iron grip so she could just go die in a hole. "Y-you're wrong!"

A mischievous smile smirked across his face, and his eyes darkened with insatiable lust, all food poisoning apparently forgotten. "Ya sure about that one?"

And before Levy could blink, his hand was under her skirt. And before she could or utter any word of protest, his long hot fingers were pressed against her panty clad core.

Levy let out a harsh gasp and a whimper, involuntarily arching her back harder against his two fingers pressing against the drenched silk. Zings of arousal racketed her small frame and she shuddered from the pleasure his fingers spread throughout her body.

She vaguely heard Gajeels low dark chuckle that sounded more like a growl then a laugh, pulling his fingers away -rather disappointed if Levy thought so herself- and drew his damp fingers up to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes falling shut and a demonic, sadistic lustful smile taking up his face.

"Mmmmm" he groaned deeply, causing Levy to squeeze her eyes shut and try to block out the fading pangs of arousal that haunted her system.

"Ya still think I'm wrong, Shrimp?" He grinned out, tangling his slightly damp fingers in her hair again, to pull her even closer, until she could feel his hot breath on her lips. "Or do you wanna smell too?"

"G-Gaj-Eep!" Levy did not receive the chance to finish her outburst, because Gajeels mouth had pressed firmly onto the side of hers, his tongue peeking out and licking gently against the side of her mouth, tasting her trembling lips. His tongue continued its path across the full expanse of her bottom lip, with slow sensual caresses that made Levy shiver.

"I bet," Gajeel started between licks, "That you taste," lick, "Even more delicious," lick, "than you smell..."

If possible Levys face turned even brighter, but she reached her hands back to twine them in his thick black hair, opening her mouth in a desperate plea:

"Please Gajeel... Please..."

"Levy..." Gajeel growled out pulling away briefly to take in the sight of her -flushed and begging, before lowering his lips down to her-.

"GAJEEL!" Came a loud roar from the doorway.

Eyes widening in fear, Levy quickly scrambled to her feet, wincing as the gravity caused the wetness from in between her legs to seep past the barrier of her panties and coat her soft inner thighs.

She looked over at Erza, who stood in the doorway, a furious aura framing her as she searched the (seemingly) empty room for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Eventually, the great Titanias eyes rested on Levy, and the fierce gaze sent an icy dose of fear slithering through her body. Levys eyes flickered briefly down to where Gajeel lay, hudled in absolute terror.

A wave of warm emotion quickly calmed her raging fear at the sight of his fear.

 _I guess it was my fault in the first place..._ She thought, turning to look at Erza. _I'm sure I'll find some way to make it right..._

"Y-you see Erza," Levy started out, her mind racing to try and find a plausible excuse as to why there were still uneaten muffins of the counter. "The first muffin was just so good, that Gajeel passed out from the pleasure of it?" She finished, wincing as she practically hear Gajeel face palming on the ground behind her. Still she continued, desperate to save Gajeel from further pain.

"L-look! Even when I kick him, he still doesn't get up!" Levy stated, gently poking him with her foot, ignoring the glare that he sent her way. His eyes quickly fell shut, however, when he heard Erza making her way around the island to view his 'unconscious form'.

"I see." Erza mused, luckily seeming to believe it, much to Levy's relief. "I shall try to wake him up then, so he may enjoy more. REQUIP!" And before Levy could move, Erza stood there in her mighty Heavens Wheel Armour, more than 100 swords at the ready, pointed in a deadly glare at Gajeel.

Levy froze in fear at the amass of deadly strength displayed, and despite her terror, quickly rushed to try and save Gajeel.

"That's really not necessary!" Levy rushed out, waving her arms in front of her, desperate to stop the angry fairy. "I'll personally make sure he eats all of them by the time you get back from getting groceries!"

"Hmm.." Erza muttered thoughtful. "Very well! I leave him in your hands, Levy." She requipped back to her regular blue sundress, much to Levy's relief. "I should be back in three hours or so."

"T-three hours?!" gaped Levy.

"You were the one who reminded me," Erza said, looking over her shoulder as she headed for the door, a scary glint in her eyes. "Theres a bakery next door as well."

"I see.." Levy laughed out to Erzas retreating back.

"Also!" Erza remembered, turning back to face Levy in the doorway. "Natsu and Lucy went swimming to find the island rumored to be in the middle of this lake."

Levy tilted her head in confusion. Island hunting definitely seemed like Natsus idea of a fun tim, but Lucy?

"I demanded that Lucy went with him." Erza continued, "I insisted he tow her there on a raft, so she could keep his muffins safe."

"I see.." Levy repeated, a little more than scared of the great Erza. "Well, have fun!"

"You as well Levy." and with that, Erza was off.

Levy watched intensely as Erza began driving away on the dirt road. Just as she was about to fade out of sight, Levy could have sworn she saw a flash of blue hair...

She shook her head quickly knowing that she must have been imagining it.

"She's gone now," Levy whispered, looking down at him.

 _Wait a second..._ Levy thought quickly, _Erza's gone... Natsu and Lucy are gone..._ Her eyes widened with the realization, Gajeel and I are... Alone!

"I'll get rid of these for you!" She blurted out quickly, scooping up the still smoking muffins, and ran out the door to the lake.

If she hadn't been so distracted by the thought of Gajeel, she may have taken more time to appreciate the gorgeous view of the lake, stretching out in all directions a faint landscape visible on the horizon.

Quickly, Levy disposed of the muffins, through a large variety of fire, water and metal to disperse all evidence of the torture devices where they could never be found in a million years.

Once the destruction was complete, Levy let out a low sigh and leaned her arms against the wooden railing of the fence, looking out over the endless horizon.

The deep empty lake stood like a mirror, reflecting an even more deep empty sky. But still, the two alway found away to meet through the pitter patter of endless raindrops.

Levy stayed like that for quite a while, reflecting on the endless sky.

Eventually, Levy made her way back inside. She looked around the room in confusion for a few seconds looking for the Iron Dragon Slayer. After wandering over to the small living room, she grinned when she found him napping on the couch, and arm thrown carelessly over his eyes, the other hanging limply by his side. His soft snores sounded more like purrs and Levy felt a tender feeling rising up to her throat at the thought of him there so peacefully.

She gently reached out and ran a tentative hand through his hair again. Her eyes widened at the electric pulse that ran through her when she touched him. She blushed, as her mind recalled their brief 'encounter' on the floor. Unbidden to her mind, fantasies of him and her flashed through her mind, her eyes slid shut and her pussy clenched in desperate wanting.

Letting out a sigh, she removed her hand before her mind could wander to far.

She made her way up the wooden steps, opening doors and collapsing into the first bedroom she found. It was light blue with deep blue covers, and matching curtains.

Levy didn't take much time to appreciate the beautiful room through, she simply collapsed on the bed, and threw her arms over her eyes.

She was just so frustrated! She had wanted Gajeel forever, but he never seemed to notice her. Whenever he seemed to find himself enjoying talking to her or touching her like he did today, he would always seem to enjoy it until something would cross his face and he would leave.

It hurt her so much every time! Every time she let her heart swell full of hope only to be crushed in his iron fist.

Levy threw her hands down by her sides in anger, feeling them ball up into tight balls at her fist.

 _Damn him!_ Levy thought angrily, _why can't he see me?!_

Levys fists loosened and a mischievous smile that was so different and contrasting to her usual shy smiles and wide grins.

 _Just because he won't see me in real life doesn't mean he can't in my head..._

And in her head Gajeel would see her, and keep looking, and he'd touch her, and keep on touching.

 **Gajeel:**

Gajeel opened his eyes to a while ceiling and a fan that laid still and motionless against the ceiling.

 _So that's why it's so damn hot in here_ , thought Gajeel with a grimace, throwing his arm over his eyes once again. But the darkness didn't help in the slightest. It only brought his mind back to him and Levy laying in on the floor. Her sweet curves pressed against him. Her gentle hands touching him. Her sweet sweet smell. Dear God her smell! The sweet intoxicating smell of sweet oranges and old books dropping to blend into the musky rich sent that was so mouth waveringly feminine.

Jesus, she was beautiful. Inside and out.

He ran a shaking hand across his face and fisted it in his hair, remembering the gentle caresses that had set his blood ablaze by imagining those soft hands stroking diligently somewhere else...

"Fuck." He cursed, as he felt himself grow harder than he was already, his body desperately craving a release, preferably by Levy's skilled little hands.

He closed his eyes again, part of him hoping to return to that dream where Levy was slowly riding him, bouncing up and down on his eager-

"Mmmmm..." came a sound from the room upstairs, and he immediately halted his fantasies, confused the sound coming from upstairs.

"Nmmmhhhaaa..." it came again, and with Gajeels enchanted hearing; he could tell exactly what it was.

A woman.

In the throes of the deepest most primal of pleasures.

Fucking hell.

He was so screwed. Against his will he inhaled deeply through his nose, savouring the sweet musky smell of oranges and old books.

Motheroffuckinghell! _Levy... Dear God, Levy...!_

He couldn't control himself as her rushed silently up the stairs, his blood racing through his body, making a speeding circuit straight to his engorged cock.

He paused outside of her room, his primal instincts waging war against his head, the part of him that knew she was to good for him and he would never be the one to strip all that goodness from her.

But the nest soft moan of indistinguishable wanting sealed his decision and he opened the door softly.

Levy lay there her blue hair spread over the dark blue pillow, her regular orange dress contrasting beautifully with the deep ocean blue.

But Gajeel wasn't entirely focused on the bedspread.

He was focused on the mesmerizing length of Levy's exposed thighs due to her dress crumpled up around her waist on one side and about mid thigh on the other side.

His greedy eyes ran down the length of her smooth creamy legs that he wanted to lick up and spied a simple pair of ice blue panties thrown carelessly to the side. His gaze quickly returned to Levys disheveled form, her heaving small breasts trapping his gaze for a good few seconds.

 _Add that to the list of things I want to taste..._

His gaze was drawn back down to where her fingers disappeared beneath the fabric of her dress, her shoulder and arm muscles pumping and twisting.

His teeth clenched and the world around him spun in desperate need to claim, to offer her the pleasure she so seeked to attain. It was maddening to stand there and watch her work so diligently for a goal that he could so pleasurably give her! He was right there! His dick harder than the iron he eats, and his fingers twitching with the struggled to remain by his sides when all they wanted to do was take the place of her own fingers. Desperately.

"G-Ga-!"Levy started, causing Gajeel eyes to snap to her beautiful flushed face.

 _Levy... If you say it, I won't be able to stop myself..._

He started shaking, and clenched his hands into fists at his sides, vainly trying to restrain his inner dragon that was clawing at his restraints, desperate to devour and claim this woman, this _prey_ that lay so helpless before him.

"Please... Ga...!" Levy continued. He wondered what it could be that she was begging for...

Was he _touching_ her? Stroking her deep wet inner walls until she screamed?

His knuckles turned white as he tightened his fist.

Was he _tasting_ her? devouring her delicious smell?

His teeth clenched tighter together.

Or was she begging for his cock...?

This last thought forced a inhuman growl to slide past his clenched teeth, but luckily not heard by the blue haired script mage. God he wanted her! He wanted to touch her, to taste her and to fuck her harder than he'd ever fucked a woman before!

He knew if she said it, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

 _Levy... Don't say it... I won't be able to stop as I claim you as mine... Mine... Forever..._

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out, her back arching and her whole frame shuddering as she reached her release.

Gajeel didn't get the opportunity to appreciate Levy's stunning beauty as she reached her peak, because the world had gone blurred as he lost all control.

And then, the Iron Dragon Slayer pounced.

* * *

If you like cliff hangers clap your hands!

*gets slapped instead

or that...

Well... sorry that it took so long I suppose... Got caught up in this crazy thing called life... And writing another fanfic... (check it out, if you want to that is...)

This will be continued in the next chapter, and I'll post that as soon as I find the time.

Sorry for all the mistakes and general shitiness of my writing...

Hope you enjoyed anyways!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.


End file.
